25th Anniversary - Alternate and Additional Scenes
by Haylie Myers
Summary: Sarah Thompson, Pink Ninja Storm Ranger Learns she is related to some Legendary Rangers. After the events of Dimension in Danger she just need their help.
1. Chapter 1

25th Anniversary Alternate and Additional Scenes

This story is a companion piece to my other Power Ranger Stories. Dr. O's Past, Once a Ranger - Alternate and Additional scenes, Emma's Story, and Legendary Battle Prelude.

 **Phone Conversation**

"Hey, Liam said he was going to drop the girls at school and kinder on his way to school this morning" Tommy tells his wife as he answers the phone

...

"Anna said she was gonna drop by, there was something she wanted to talk about" Tommy speaks up

…

"I know she would prefer I called her AJ but Anna was the name her mother and I gave her. You call her Anna too" Tommy answers

...

"See ya, tonight" Tommy says before hanging up

 **Sarah's Flashback**

At the mention of Lord Draven outside Tommy's Sarah thinks back to the last time she heard that name.

X-X-X-Flashback-X-X-X

 _When Sarah nearly called her mum, mum while in her Ranger Suit she had hoped her mum had not picked up on it. Had it been anyone else she doubted they would have but her mum had and confronted her about it when she got home. However, it was the story that came next that had surprised Sarah._

" _Sarah, we need to have a talk" Jackie tells Sarah as she gets home_

" _Look mum, if this about today, Hayley and I are sorry about what we did" Sarah apologises to mum worried about what happened and hopes that's all this is about_

" _Yes, it is about today, but not that, we will get back to that. I wanted to tell you about my past, about your father, about what happened before you were born" Jackie tells Sarah_

" _Now what I say may sound unbelievable but you have to listen, everything I'm about to tell you is the truth. I was born Samantha Cranston to Billy and Kim Cranston. I had an older brother Riley Cranston. When I was fourteen, three of my best friends were attacked and killed. I was home sick otherwise I would have been out with them. My family and friend's families went into hiding. My Dad and a family friend worked together for five years to create a way to get me to safety. In those years I started to date one of the family friends kids, my best friend Elizabeth's older brother Liam. When I fell pregnant with you it became even more important to find somewhere for me and you. When they finally managed it, there was an attack. What they had managed to do was open a portal to another dimension. Your father sacrificed himself to allow me to get through to safety. When I arrived here I changed my name to Jackie Thompson" Jackie continues finally starting to share with her daughter the truth of her past._

" _Ok, mum, but why tell me now" Sarah asks her mum not sure what to believe_

" _Because today the Pink Ranger accidently called me mum, she corrected herself but I caught it. I expected you to become a Ranger one day and Pink was definitely the colour for you" Jackie answers her daughter_

" _Mum, what are you talking about?" Sarah asks her mum confused, really hoping she hadn't caught her slip up. What did she mean that she was expecting her to become a Ranger though?_

" _Sarah, I know you're the Pink Ninja Steel Ranger and I'm surprised I didn't catch it earlier, being a Power Ranger is in your Blood. My mother was the first Pink Ranger, Liam's mother was the second Pink Ranger, she took over from my mother when she left. My father was the Original Blue Ranger. Liam's father had a few colours; Green, White, Red and Black. Both your Grandmothers were the Original Pink Rangers it's in your blood. I can guess the rest of your new friends are the rest of your Ranger Team and don't worry about your secret, I wont tell anyone I know how important it is to keep. I grew up around Rangers, I may never have been a Ranger but my parents were, my brother was, Liam was, most of my friends were" Jackie answers her daughter_

 _Sarah moves over and hugs her mother, she doesn't know what to say. After a while she asks her mother a question_

" _Did you ever hear from them again?"_

" _No, I never heard from them again. But Lord Draven was powerful and I worry for them and I don't know how much time has passed in my dimension. I was born in 2004, but when I arrived in this Dimension in was the year 2000. That's four years before I was even born. I stayed away from my family of this Dimension, I didn't want anyone else's lives to be affected by Lord Draven. I got to raise you in a safe Dimension" Jackie tells her daughter. She would love to hear from them again or just find out what happened to them, she doesn't think she ever will._

 _Sarah just sits with her mother holding her._

X-X-X-Flashback-X-X-X

' _Well mum'_ Sarah thinks to herself before they leave for the Anteverse, her home Dimension, where she would have been born and grew up with the rest of mother's family and her father if not for Lord Draven _'Seems like I may be able to get answers for you'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Epilogue**

 _Due to Kat's death back in 2001, AJ, Tommy and Kat's daughter has taken her mother's place in the events that followed. AJ has had her mother's morphers since the Legendary War. AJ was kidnapped in her mother's place when she went to visit her father with news. Events took place the same except with AJ in her mother's place._

Once they all arrived back at Tommy's on the otherside of the portal, they go inside before parting ways.

Sarah steps outside to make a phone call to her mother.

"Mum, I met some of the Legendary Rangers, Lord Draven had found a way to cross dimensions and kidnap them we managed to save them and together we defeated Lord Draven. Mum, he's gone" Sarah tells her mum

...

"I'm at Tommy's in Reefside, come, maybe you can finally get your answers about your friends and family"

...

"Ok, See you soon. I love you Mum" Sarah then ends the call and finds AJ standing outside

"Anna?" Sarah asks surprised. Wondering how much she heard.

"Everyone calls me AJ, expect my parents" AJ answers

"Sorry AJ, what do you want?" Sarah asks

"Why did you call your mum? Identities are a secret for a reason. But to also invite her over?" AJ asks worried don't these Rangers know the rules

"I didn't tell her, she found out. All questions will be answered when she gets here. I know who you all see when you look at me and there is a reason. Please just hold your questions until she gets here" Sarah answers her

"Please tell me this isn't another Emma situation?" AJ wonders aloud

"Who's Emma?" Sarah asks

"Emma Goodall, Pink Megaforce Ranger. She was born Isabella Baliton in another Dimension. When her original Dimension came under attack her parents sent her here and she's lived here since she was nine" AJ answers

"Well my mum would be Emma in that story. Except she was older. Please wait until she gets here. Please don't tell anyone. Please let mum explain when she gets here" Sarah asks

"Ok, I can do that" AJ answers

"Seeing as you can't ask me a question. Can I ask you one?" Sarah asks AJ

"Depends on the question, but sure" AJ answers

"You said you prefer AJ, only your parents call you Anna. I wondering how you got your nickname?" Sarah asks AJ wondering how this dimensions differs to her mums and stories her mum had told her and how her mums dimension she went by Anna not AJ. She wonders what else could differ but thinks this is a good place to start.

"That's a long story, after mother passed away when my brother was born. We were by my dad with the help of my parent's friend Hayley. However, when my dad left for work we moved to Jason and Emily's with Hayley. Hayley stayed with us for a while before moving away herself. Jason and Emily then moved us and their own son back to Angel Grove. My father had gone missing and to protect us I became AJ and my brother Liam became Lee. When we moved back in with our Dad he still called me Anna, Hayley who my dad married a few years later us called me Anna. So other than my parents everyone calls me AJ, I grew to like the name" AJ answers her

"I'm sorry to hear about your mum Kat. I'm an only sibling, do you have any other siblings other than your brother Liam?" Sarah asks, sad to hear of Kat's death. Her mum had told in her dimension Kat hadn't died at her father's birth, she gone on and had another child. Sarah wonders what other differences there are between the families of her mother's dimension and this dimension. Her mother's best friend wasn't born here due to Kat's early death.

"I have two little sisters Elizabeth-Sarah and Hannah Lily" AJ tells her

"Why don't we go inside and wait for your mother to arrive. I want to hear her story when she gets here" AJ tells her thinking enough questions for now. Normally she doesn't share so much with someone she's just met, but with Sarah it was just natural.

AJ steps inside, Sarah follows a moment later before sending a quick text to her mum. _Just a warning, not everything is the same here_

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

There's a knock at the door.

"AJ" Sarah calls out

AJ gets up and goes with Sarah to answer the door in case it isn't Sarah's mum.

When they get to the door it is Sarah's mum.

"Mum" Sarah says before hugging her mum

"Samantha?" AJ asks she looks exactly like Samantha just older

"Been awhile since anyone called me that, but yeah I am" Jackie answers

"Anna, is your brother here?" Jackie asks with a bit of worry and maybe a little bit of hope. While it would nice to see him again, it won't be him. It would also be very confusing. She doesn't want to change him or her alternate self by either of them learning the relationship she had with her Liam.

"No, he was going to Mums, ah, Hayley's after school" AJ answers, he usually goes to the cyberspace after school bringing his younger sisters with him. She gets why Sarah called her Anna now. The Anna, Samantha knew must have gone by Anna.

Seeing the confusion on Samantha's face, AJ continues "Dad married Hayley nine years ago. We both call her mum. Lee never knew our mum and I was only three when she passed away so I have no memories of her. Why don't we go inside" AJ asks them having stepped outside when they answered the door.

The three of them walk back inside to the room where everyone was waiting to see who was at the door.

"Mrs Thompson? What are you doing here?" Hayley, Sarah's teammate asks. None of Sarah's fellow teammates are happy. Their Ranger identities are meant to be a secret.

"There's a reason mum's here and by the look on both Tommy and Rocky's faces both of them recognise her as AJ did" Sarah tells her team, they notice the look on their faces and give in wanting to know what is going on.

"Tell me this isn't Emma all over again" Gia States

Jackie just looks confused at the statement

"Similar" Sarah answers having heard the basics of that earlier from AJ

"Please just let mum tell her story and why she is here" Sarah asks everyone

Everyone stops talking and nods letting Jackie tell her story.

"I wasn't born in this Dimension, I didn't grow up here, I moved to this Dimension when was Nineteen. I came from the Dimension you were just in. I was born Samantha Cranston to Billy and Kim Cranston. When I was fourteen some of Best Friends were attacked and killed by Lord Draven. I was home sick that day. My family and all family friends went into hiding. My Dad and a family friend wanted to find a way to get me to safety. They found a way to get me to this Dimension. I gather a few of you can tell who Sarah's dad is by looking at her, she looks a lot like her father. I was pregnant before I arrived and her father sacrificed himself so I could get though the portal to this Dimension. I don't want to change the lives of either my alternate self or him, so please keep it to yourselves. From what Anna told me when she answered the door this Dimension is different from mine. My best friend wasn't born here and I don't know about the others this may have changed too" Those who know AJ pick up on the fact that Samantha called her Anna, that in itself shows a difference between the two Dimensions "The one thing I've known is what happened to my home Dimension, my family, my friends. I was hoping you would allow me to return to my Dimension and find these answers for myself. I know where they were hiding, I lived with them in hiding for five years. I would know where to find them. I have had a good life in this Dimension, I was able to raise my Daughter in a safe Dimension. However, I need to know what happen to my Dimension, to family, my friends. Please give me this chance?" Jackie explains before asking.

"It's hard to believe, but I see the evidence with my own eyes in both you and your daughter. This isn't the first time one of the Next Generation have crossed over to this Dimension and become a safe haven for them. Wes and Gia are both aware of this. Emma who was Gia's teammate is daughter of a Ranger and Mentor whose team is close to Wes's. Her Dimension was under attack and she was in danger her parents sent her here for safety and she grew here. We will help you, we will gather up a team and go through with you" Tommy tells her

"Thank you, that's more than I could have hoped for" Jackie thanks him

"Of course Samantha, your family. Even though you're from another Dimension, your still family. Now I just need to call my wife, then I will be right back" Tommy tells her

"I go by Jackie now, but it's nice to hear the name I was born with again" Jackie tells him

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Tommy goes to call Hayley.

"Hayley, can you keep Liam and the girls there a little longer. There's a Ranger situation here" Tommy asks her

"You don't want me to send Liam?" Hayley questions him confused

"No, I need him to stay away from this one. I promise I will explain everything later. I need to go. I love you" Tommy explains

"Love you too, I will see you later. I expect an explanation" Hayley informs him

"Also please don't call the others. I will explain later but I important reasons for keeping this one quiet" Tommy adds on

"You better" Hayley responds before hanging up

 _That could have gone better._ Tommy mumbles to himself as he returns to everyone else.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"OK here's what I'm thinking, Myself, AJ, Rocky and Wes accompany Sarah, and her team along with Samantha back to Samantha's Dimension. Samantha, you then take us to where your family was hiding and we see what we can find. If where not in 6 hours, Gia call Jen and let her know what's happened. Buts that's just a precaution" Tommy informs those gathered

"Thank you, that sound great. I was wondering do you have a photo of your team and families. I've noticed this dimension seems a lot different from my own. I was wondering just how different the families might be" Jackie thanks Tommy before requesting

"Of course" Tommy tells her

He goes and the photo from his office

X-X

While he's getting the photo Wes turns to Gia "Gia, Emma can't know about this device. I know it would allow her to visit her original Dimension. However, if she was to use it the device would cease to exist. The device was originally created at the request of Emma of a few years to allow her to visit her Original Dimension. This information came from Princess Isabella of the future. That's how we know the truth and accuracy of it."

"I may not like it, but I understand why it has to happen" Gia responds

X-X

Tommy returns with the photo and hands it over to Jackie.

Jackie looks at the photo and notices a lot of kids missing. Her best friends, the girls she grew up with were never born in this Dimension. She was aware Elizabeth had never been born due to Kat's death when Liam was born. But Hannah De Santos, Amy Taylor and Rachel Scott not being born either was a shock. She saw Tommy and Hayley and their youngest two. She recognised the Dino Thunder Rangers and their kids.

"Tommy, what are your youngest two names?" Jackie asks him

"Elizabeth-Sarah Katherine Oliver, and Hannah Lily Oliver" Tommy informs her

"Elizabeth and Hannah, somethings change yet some stay the same" Jackie comments

"They go by Lizzie-Sae and Hannah Lily" Tommy explains to her

"Of course, sorry. In my Dimension, Kat never died, she had a second daughter Elizabeth Sarah Oliver. She was my Best Friend. She went by Elizabeth. Hayley stayed close to their family, she was like a second mother to the kids. She was family" Jackie tells him

"I don't know what will happen when we arrive, but I wanted you to know this before we arrive" Jackie tells him

"Thank you, who was Hannah?" Tommy thanks her for the information but also wondering

"Hannah was another of my Best Friends. I don't know if I should say more." Jackie speaks up worried about it, it hurts so much to talk about that part

"Mum, you should tell them, I know it's hard. They might find out there, its better if it comes from you" Sarah tells her mum

"Hannah was Hannah De Santos, she was one of my Best Friends along with Amy Taylor, Rachel Scott and Elizabeth Sarah Oliver. When I was 14, Elizabeth and I were both sick. Hannah, Amy and Rachel went out and were caught up in an attack by Lord Draven. They didn't make it. After that the families went into hiding. They were my Best Friends" Jackie answers them; Sarah was right they needed to know this if they were coming with her.

"Thank you, for defeating Lord Draven. Thank you for giving me this chance to return and find answers I've been hoping hoping for since I arrived in this Dimension" Jackie adds on, it's so important to her

"Of course, If what you're saying is true that means he attacked your family. A version of our families, our children, Rocky's daughter in that Dimension. We are glad to ridden of him, now he can't get to other Dimensions and kill other Rangers or Next Gen" Tommy tells her

"Thank you for telling me. Lord Draven is gone and he can't go after anyone else or anyone else's child" Rocky thanks her for sharing it with them. It's to hear that in another Dimension he had another daughter that was taken from him by Lord Draven and glad to have taken down Lord Draven for his Alternate Family and Friends.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The return team gather and open the portal back to Samantha's Dimension.

Once on the other side everyone follows Jackie to the Resistance Base Jackie knew about.

They find it empty.

Jackie goes over to the System still there and finds the communication system.

Jackie activates it.

"Hello, this is Samantha Cranston, does anybody read me?" Jackie speaks into the system

Kat Oliver turns up on the screen.

"Samantha? Is that really you?" Kat asks

"Yes, Kat its me, I had some help getting here. I don't know if you are aware, Lord Draven is gone. Defeated by Rangers from the Dimension which has become my home for the last 18 years. My Daughter, her team and a few familiar Rangers from that Dimension accompanied me back" Jackie answers

"I had heard of Lord Draven's defeat. It sounded too good to be true. Your Daughter she's here. You need to come here. I'm activating the senses here. I'm gathering you are at the last base you knew. Access the teleporters and teleport here. I will send you the location data now" Kat speaks up before sending the Location Data across.

Jackie accesses the Location Data and calls everyone over. The Others were standing away giving Jackie time with her family/ Friends.

As they walk up Tommy sees the figure on the screen _Kat_ Tommy's mind speaks a moment before they teleport.

Rocky also recognises her.

 _Mum?_ AJ wonders, she's seen photos of her mum. Could that have been this Dimensions version of her mum.

X-X-X

They all arrive at one of the current bases of the Resistance.

Tommy and AJ look around desperately for the face they saw. Wanting to know if it really was true here.

"Kat" Tommy states

"Mum?" AJ asks

"Tommy, Anna" Kat speaks up

Yep it's definitely where Samantha gets it from.

AJ is more than happy to allow her to call her Anna. It's what her parents have always called her. Just like her Mum and Dad told her.

"Not my Tommy and Anna though, you're too young" Kat answers

"Dad is it really? You always said" AJ questions her dad unable to believe her eyes

"It really is you Kat, Yes Anna this is this Dimensions version of your mother" Tommy answers her

"Wait, What's going on?" Kat asks wanting to what that means but afraid at the same time.

"There are a few differences between the Dimensions. You would to ask Samantha about most. My Kat died seventeen years ago when our son Liam was born" Tommy answers her

"When Liam was born I'm sorry to hear that. So they don't remember her. Elizabeth wasn't born" Kat speaks up

"They never knew her, but they grew up hearing stories of her. I married again nine years ago. I actually married Hayley, she was always there for me and the kids. Lizzie-Sae was born just later we have two daughters together Elizabeth-Sarah Katherine Oliver and Hannah Lily Oliver." Tommy shares with her

"Hayley was always there for our family. I'm sure your Kat would have been happy for you, especially giving your daughter her name as a middle name" Kat tells Tommy turning to AJ

"Anna" Kat says

"Mum" AJ speaks up "Mum and Dad always said you would have called me Anna too. Everyone else calls me AJ" AJ continues

Kat opens her arms "Would you" Kat doesn't even get to finish the sentence AJ is in her arms. AJ got to meet a version of her mum. Hug her, hold her, know her. She has no memories of her mum but these one's she will hold dear. This may not be her mum but it's a version of her and a hug from another version is still nice.

Wes looks remembering a similar scene when Emma came for a visit after the Legendary Battle and got a hug from a version of her own Mother.

X-X-X-X-X

Now while this is going on Samantha hasn't been forgotten, someone else has caught her attention.

"Liam!" Samantha yells as she sees him. This can't be possible, she saw him, he went down. His actions allowed her to get their daughter to safety.

"Samantha!" He yells back and runs to her.

They meet midway and embrace, his arms go around her and he pulls her close to himself. She sobs into his chest. He just holds her.

Slowly in time she pulls away "How?" She questions him "I saw you fall, you were gone, you got us to safety, but you were gone" comes out slowly through more sobs

His hands go gently to her face and moves her face up to look at him. "They got me to safety and healed me up. Took a long time but I'm here and I've missed you every day we've been apart" Liam tells her as he brings his lips to hers and kisses her lips slowly.

When they pull apart she speaks up "There's someone I want you to meet" she says before calling out

"Sarah" She calls out to their daughter

Sarah makes her way over towards them, she had kept her distance. Allowing them to have their reunion and not knowing what else to do.

"Sarah, I would like you to meet your father" Jackie tells her daughter and reaches them before turning to Liam "Liam, I would like you meet daughter Sarah Kimberly" Jackie leaves off a last name just giving her first and middle name.

Jackie moves out of Liam's arms so he can hold his daughter for the first time. As soon as she is out of his arms, he opens them again for Sarah and Sarah is in his arms. But it isn't long before Jackie joins the both of them and they share their first family hug.

X-X-X

After Kat and AJ pull apart Tommy asks Kat "What happened here? Who's still around?"

Kat turns to him "Lets go over to Samantha, Liam and Sarah. Then we can have this conversation together. Samantha will want to what happened"

"That's why where here. Sarah wanted answers. We came to help her get them" Tommy explains as they head over to Jackie, Liam and Sarah.

As they arrive Jackie, Liam and Sarah pull apart.

The rest of the visitors come over too.

Sarah notices her team come over "Dad, let me introduce my teammates. Hayley, Calvin, Preston, Brody and Levi" pointing out each of her teammates as she introduces them.

"Guys, meet my dad. Turns out he survived" Sarah informs her teammates

They can see how much Sarah looks like her dad.

"Dad? Anna?" Liam asks seeing them come over with his mum

"Hi Liam" Tommy replies

"Hey" AJ replies

"Yep, this Dimension is definitely different even my brother calls me Anna" AJ says as she hugs him

"What?" Liam questions her confused

"In my Dimension I go by AJ, and my brother goes by Lee. The only ones to call us Anna or Liam are our parents" AJ answers him

Jackie then speaks up

"What happened here? Who's still around?" She asks noticing Liam's reaction to seeing Tommy and Anna. Worrying about her parents and brother in particular.

"Your Dad Billy passed away along with Hayley not long after you left. All data about how to get to you was lost, destroyed around the same time. That was when we moved from that base to this one. Your Mum Kim lives at Base two with your brother and Jason. Zack and Trini the couple to both survive also live at base one with their daughter Jasmine. There was no separating those four. Riley and Jasmine have a couple of kids of their own. Myself, Liam, Elizabeth, Mark and his kids live here. I lost both my husband and my eldest. Mark is currently visiting his dad at base two. What's Left of Dino Thunder live here as well. Lastly Base three has Adam, Aisha and Kylie. There was no separating them either. Especially not after the loss of Rocky and Tanya. Aisha is the only reason Adam is still here he was so lost after he lost both his wife and his other daughter. Aisha had lost her own husband at the same time but she still had her daughter. Adam and Aisha leaned on each other." Kat shares with them

This news is a lot to take in for Jackie. This is her family and friends. Her Dad's gone but her mum, her brother and Elizabeth are still around. Kylie, Jasmine and Elizabeth are the only girls left. Her brother, Mark and Liam the only boys. There used to be twelve of them now there's only seven of them herself included. Six when she wasn't here. Same with the parents twelve down to seven it's a lot to take in. She is so thankful to her daughter, her daughters team and the other Rangers for removing the threat of Lord Draven. Now no-one else will have feel this pain, and no-one else will be lost to him.

But the news also effects Tommy, AJ, and Rocky. While this might be their reality, their Dimension. It's a version of it and it could have happened to them. There Alternate selves are no longer alive in this Dimension, it's a lot to take in.

Rocky is grateful to the Adam of this Dimension, grateful that Aisha was able to keep him around and that they had each other. The three of them had been friends for so long he doesn't want to imagine life without them.

"What happened to Dino Thunder?" Tommy asks wanting to know what happened to them here. They are his family too.

"Conner, Kira and Alexis live here along with Jasper. Conner and Kira lost their youngest two. Jasper was staying at Conner and Kira's when we all left. We never found out what happened to Jasper's parents or Trent and his family. I don't know what happened to every team. But I know that Wild Force, Time Force and the teams they were close to move to the Animarium along with their families and close friends. Mystic Force their families and their close friends moved to the Mystic Realm and closed off the Mystic Realm. When the Space Rangers came back for Carlos and Justin they offered to take us with them but we had sent Samantha away and we wanted to be here if she found her way back we wanted to be here and this was our home. We also didn't want Lord Draven to follow us if we left and devastate another team, another family, another Planet. We haven't heard from them since. What was left of Ninja Storm living with us did go with them though" Kat answers them (more details in authors note at bottom)

"Can I see my mum and Riley. Can I get to their base, like we got here or can they come here" Jackie asks Kat

"I already told them you were here; they should be here shortly" Kat tells them

At that moment Elizabeth walks over with Kim and Riley.

"Mum, there here" Elizabeth informs her mum as she walks over

Jackie turns around and sees her mum "Mum" she yells as runs over to her mother. Kim pulls her daughter into her arms "Samantha" Kim mumbles into her daughters hair grateful to be able to hold her daughter again after so much time.

After a time, they pull apart and Jackie turns to her brother.

"Riley" she speaks as she pulls him into a hug as well

"It's so good to see you again, Samantha. Now where is this niece of mine" Riley comments

Jackie pulls away and calls her daughter over.

"Sarah, I would like you to meet your Uncle Riley" Riley pulls his niece into a hug

"And your grandmother, my mum" Jackie tells her as Riley pulls away and Kim pulls her granddaughter into her arms

Jackie watches her daughter, finally meeting her brother and mum. This is something Jackie has always wanted for her daughter to know her family. To know the family she had to leave behind.

Jackie turns to her best friend "Elizabeth" she pulls her into a hug.

"God, I've missed you" Jackie tells her. She's never had another friend like her. She wasn't even born in the Dimension she now lives in. Lizzie-Sae is Eight years younger than her alternate self. All her other best friends were also never born. The Samantha of her new Dimension will never have the same life as her it will be very different. She will never lose any of family or friends like Jackie did. Her life will be a lot easier. Lord Draven is gone and will never harm anyone again.

When she pulls away she turns to her daughter. Who is now watching her as she is no longer in grandmother's arms.

"Sarah, I would like you to meet your Godmother Elizabeth" Jackie informs her

Sarah then gets a hug from her Godmother and Aunt.

Jackie and Sarah then talk to Jackie's family and gets to know the family Sarah never knew and only recently learned about.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The others had moved off giving the family some time to themselves.

But a couple of hours later they need to get back their own Dimension, unless they want Jen to send a search party after them.

"Jackie, I'm sorry to interrupt but we need to get back before Gia calls my wife, I don't want to send a search party after us" Wes tells Jackie as he walks over to her.

Jackie and Sarah say goodbye to their family except Liam who is returning with them.

Wes promises to return with a Dimensional opener when he gets a chance.

Tommy and AJ say goodbye to Kat.

They share there luck and hopes for the rebuild that can now happen. With Lord Draven gone a lot can change for the better.

Luck is shared for Sarah and Team for their continued battles to come.

They then all head back to their Dimension where their families are waiting fir them.

Tommy's wife Hayley will want the answers she's been promised.

Also AJ still has news to share with her family, that she hadn't been able to share yet due to the craziness of the day.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

 ** _What happened to everyone in Samanatha's Dimension_**

 _Base one_

 _Kat, Liam, Elizabeth, Mark and kids, Conner, Kira, Alexis, Jasper_

 _Base two_

 _Jason; Kim; Riley, Jasmine and kids; Zack, Trini_

 _Base Three_

 _Adam, Aisha, Kylie_

 _KO-35_

 _All In Space Ranger families and Justin. Ninja Storm Rangers and families._

 _Mirinoi_

 _Lost Galaxy Rangers and families_

 _Animarium_

 _All of the Time Force past team families, Wild Force Families_

 _Danny and Kendall are working for SPD, after the major attack SPD earth base was destroyed, well the beginnings of it and with no way to contact SPD headquarters. When Danny and Kendall move to Animarium, those that they were close too, move with them as well including all the parents of SPD B Squad. Doggie and Kat move to the Animarium as well until a time when they can help again. Melissa and Lily were at Pai Zhaq they return home, bringing with them Theo, Casey and maybe Jarrod. (In this Dimension Casey joined Pai Zhaq earlier and was friends with them)_

 _Mystic Realm_

 _Mystic Force Rangers and Families and close friends._

 _Mystic Realm is then closed off from the human realm._

 _Operation Overdrive._

 _I honestly have no clue what happens with these guys. Xander may have invited them to the Mystic Realm. They have built their own base to hide away safe but I honestly don't know._

X-X-X-X

This story has been in my head since we first met Sarah in the first episode. She reminded me of Billy and Kim. I wondered if she was Samantha, Samantha's sister or Samantha's Daughter. Then after the 25th Aniversary came out it gave more inspiration and i came back to and that was when i decided that she was Samantha's Daughter. When i thought about about it i decided that Liam had to be her father. The names of the other children from Samantha's Dimension actually came from from my first draft of children. the families have changed since then. Elizabeth was originally Tommy and Kat's daughter in an early draft but that changed when i merged my MM/Z/T families with DT.

I loved creating another version events in this other Dimension and it got added to my list of Dimensions.

Earth One - Main Dimension

Earth Two - Emma's Home Dimension

Earth Three - Dino Charge Dimension

Earth Four - Anteverse, Samantha's Home Dimension

Dimensions not yet explored

Earth Five - Zen-Aku never came back after events of Wild Force, Aka No Major Battle in 2019 (from Emma's Story)

Earth Six - Merrick and Shayla only had a son. So Princess Shayla never passed her powers onto her Daughter. Princess Shayla doesn't age as the Princess of the Animarium. Merrick in this Dimension doesn't age because of his time as Zen-Aku (He does age normally in other Dimensions)

Will share more about these on my tumblr.

 _X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X_

 _Thanks for reading_

 _Hope you enjoyed it_

 _Please Review if you get the chance_

 _Haylie Myers_


End file.
